


Gotta go so fast

by SS_Procrastinating_Sinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Hanji so cooool, Help, Multi, My brain is filled with lol, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i suck, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner/pseuds/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeager booty Jeager booty Jeager booty Jeager booty Jeager booty Jeager bootyyyyyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta go so fast

Eren was wlak down the street when woodenly a person says "IMA GET THAT BOOTEY" and Eren was likes "oh noiuuuu" so Eren running and he not look back but den guy arms go around him and he like.

"Oh nouuuu, ya catch meeeee!" And den ha start wiggling and Vikings like cray cray persons!

"Calm down Jeager boootey, it ur mastegouy" Eren den looks back and ssees 

 

GASP

 

A naked Levi wit a cigar an steal tow boots on with coal guy glasses oyn!

"Leviiii!" Eren yellsed bllushesss but sooodenly he on a mortar sycale and dey is riding to Levis pimps houseeeeeeee.

"Enjur da ride Erens" Levi says as he looouks cooel

And Wrens was injuring da ride until "SCRAWWWW" a fiddy WHAP flaps over dere motersocle, but it not a fiddy WHAP!it a hanju wit long booobs DAT she's usaing as da wwing!

And she was SCURRRRrRY!

EREN was all like AAHHHHH and like he was scurres ors somtang I don't know.

 

"Erenain, holdes ons!!" Leviy talked as dey few into da Sky's and wares in spaceship duangion ting!

"Finawy, I cans have DAT boo-" but befur Levied could fin. His sentience,huuuge hords of flying space baabbooons hit da spaceyship!

And it was like,wereid!

Eren was all scurres, but den Levi oose da force tah blow dem away!,but Connie was in da corner like, oohhhhh, clappings an stuff.

Den eren presents his butiful Boootey! And dey has da butiful but sex's f4aver!But evrieboody watch!even MR.EYEBROWS! 

 

 

And data how erens realized henwas high!

 

And Levi found his vurbriting toothbrush!

 

Da end.

 

t(@×@t)

**Author's Note:**

> "hello, I'm the little sister here to tell you that my sister is currently being treated for many diseases like Retardosis, this was just a practice writing to help her get back on track, apparently."
> 
> "Mpfh mpfgh mfgh!"
> 
> "Shut up before I blind fold you too big sis!"
> 
>  
> 
> 0-0okeeeeeyyyyyyy


End file.
